1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bridges for connecting tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restaurants use only a few types of tables. These tables are generally either square, rectangular, or round. Typical round tables are 36″ in diameter. Although these tables are useful, they are difficult to use when trying to accommodate large groups. To serve larger groups, these tables must be pulled together. While a rectangular table that seats 6 people can be doubled up with another rectangle that seats 5 to 8 people, a group of 6 people can easily pull three round tables together just for the six people in their party. This causes problems because the number of tables is limited and the round tables cannot be combines efficiently.
Several ideas have been developed for combining restaurant tables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,954 discloses a tabletop attachment that is a pair of rectangular forms with a semi-circular opening formed in one end. These forms are fitted around a round table and secured with clamps to the round table. U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,906 teaches a form that has a rectangular body and a curved end. The curved end has dowels that fit into grooves cut into the table. In this way, the form is attached to the round table, creating more space. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,855 teaches a table interconnecting system for joining round tables. This system uses one or more filler pieces that are used to fill in the gaps between two round tables. These forms are secured to the tables with clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,750 teaches a table system having two tables with four post-type removable legs and a center portion that fits between two of the round table tops. After the top is joined to the tables, the inner legs are removed from the tables and are fitted into receptacles in the form. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,775 teaches a form that is used to join two round tables together. This form is attached to both tables using bolts and slotted pieces. Thus, system does not provide additional space after the tables are joined. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,631 teaches a table joining system that uses a lower splice piece to connect the two tables and upper filler pieces to make the table surfaces level and flat. Finally, Design Patent D373,915, shows a rectangular table with folding legs that has a semicircular end. This table is slid up to a round table and attached with clamps.
The problem with all of these devices is that they are either permanent or semi-permanent attachments. Although such arrangements can provide more space, they essentially convert one or two round tables into one larger table that is left in that condition. Modern restaurants need flexibility in their operations. While setting up two or three joint tables permanently, may serve some restaurants, others need the flexibility to move tables around as needed. Moreover, no one would suggest that these table conversions be done on the spot-they require tools and workers to assemble and fasten the parts together-not the kind of atmosphere most restaurants aspire to during meals.